


As The Rain Pours

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Black Panther (2018), Rain, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Okoye and Nakia use their time well during a rainy day to snuggle before Nakia has to go on a mission the next day.





	As The Rain Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but Nakia/Okoye is a strong ship and both of them do not get enough fics written about them...

Okoye laid alone to her thoughts in bed as it rained in Wakanda. To most, it seemed like a curse from Bast whenever it rained this viciously during the day but Okoye relished in the weather as it kept her partner indoors. As the rain pattered against the roof, Nakia strolled into the room in nothing but a silk green robe and Okoye gasped with guilty, lustful desire. Noticing Okoye's reaction pushed a smirk onto Nakia's face and she slowly climbed the bed, crawling towards her lover until she was in reach for Okoye to pull her in and hold her. 

"You look beautiful, my love. I wish it would rain forever so I could see you like this."

As a War Dog, Nakia kept herself busy but she always made time for the general of the Dora Milaje. Whenever she came back, she'd always bring something back for the love of her life as a reminder that wherever she was, she'd always still be with Okoye in spirit and in love. Whenever it rained this much, Nakia used it as an excuse not to head out as it would be 'a dangerous route leaving Wakanda', but even if the king didn't believe her he wouldn't stop her from being with her love interest.

"But then how would we recreate such memories like our first kiss?"

Nakia smiled while reminiscing at their walk through Birnin Zana, buying fruits from the market to enjoy later on in the comfort of Okoye's home, before it had become shared. Nakia couldn't stop smiling at Okoye and decided to simply lean in, knowing the looks and smile were not one-sided and Okoye returned the gesture, asking if she wished to move in after that.

"I'm sure we could just lay some bowls of fruit and vegetables across the bedroom, pretend we were shopping..." Okoye suggested, gently clamping her lips onto Nakia's and she would never get bored of feeling Nakia's lips pressed against hers. 

They laughed together and Okoye held Nakia in closer to her. Since W'Kabi had been sentenced to death for his betrayal to Wakanda, Nakia had constantly been there to support her friend during her loneliest hours. From there, it grew into the moment they were sharing now and Okoye couldn't feel loneliness if she tried - even if she claimed that's how she felt when Nakia had to leave for a mission. 

"But could it be as special as then?" Nakia asked.

Okoye smiled, nuzzling against Nakia and hummed to herself.

"Every moment I spend with you is special, my love."

She kissed Nakia gently on the forehead and closed her eyes, resting happily with her arms wrapped around the one person who made her feel good in her worst moments. 


End file.
